


2 Scientists Make Great Dads

by StarfulClouds19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, this is just straight up fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfulClouds19/pseuds/StarfulClouds19
Summary: Ford talks to Fiddleford stomach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned but Fidds is 4 months pregnant. Plus I have a headcanon where Ford talks science stuff to the baby to be smart like his dads and when the baby kicked he took it at them understanding him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and feedback is really appreciated!

Fiddleford sat back on the sofa, gazing lovingly at Ford and playing in his hair as his he talked to his plump stomach.

“And that my boy,was the quantum theory in it’s entirety!” Ford concluded, his hands resting on Fiddleford’s stomach, eagerly waiting for their unborn child to kick.

Fiddleford smiled when he felt the baby kick. “He kicked darlin’.” Fiddleford told him,gently rubbing the spot he felt the kick.

“Really!?” Ford asked, grinning excitedly him.Fiddleford just giggled and nodded then placed Ford’s hand where the baby kicked.

“Did you understand Albert Einsteins’ quantum theory my boy?” Ford asked Fiddleford’s stomach.It took a few moments for their son to kick and Ford’s smile broaden when he felt a kick in response to his question.

“Ha! I knew you would!” Ford said, kissing his stomach.

“We’re gonna have us one smart kid aren’t we Ford?” Fiddleford asked Ford, who was just absolutely giddy as Ford with the fact that in five months they would get to see and hold their son and welcome him into the world.

“Indeed we are my dear! He’s going to be just as smart as you are.“Ford complimented,kissing him on his cheek.Lovingly rubbing his lover’s stomach making him blush at the compliment and how affection he was being towards him and the baby.

"Aww! That’s mighty sweet of ya honey bear but he’s gonna get our brains from both of us. I don’t want ya to forget that.” Fidds assured him, giving him a tender kiss on his forehead before stroking his hair.

“He’s gonna have both our good traits. He’ll have you’redetermination,trustworthiness, and loyalty and my honesty, big lovable heart, and dependability.And he’ll have both our intelligence and good looks.It will be a 50/50 thing.” Fiddleford boasted, resting his legs on his lap.

“Well, I guess you’re right Fidds.” Ford agreed,a tiny smile on his face as he gazed at Fiddleford.

"Well, I usually am darlin’ ” Fidds said a bit smugly,smirking at him.

Ford snickered and rolled his eyes on mock annoyance. “Yeah, sure. Okay Fidds.” Ford scoffed, covering his arm when Fiddleford smacked him on his arm playfully.

“Oh shut yer mouth city boy!” Fiddleford retorted with a chuckle.

“Me and the little fella are craving a popsicle. Go get us one since you wanna be a smart ass.” Fiddleford ordered Ford,smirking in triumph when Ford let out a sigh of defeat.

“Yes dear…” Ford droned,removing his legs off his lap and stealing a kiss before walking towards the kitchen to retrieve Fiddleford his beloved molasses popsicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everybody!
> 
> You can also find it here on my side blog if ya want!
> 
> https://star-pines22.tumblr.com/post/151678436785/2-scientist-make-great-dads


End file.
